


a thousand rainy days

by thequeenbeekeeper



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenbeekeeper/pseuds/thequeenbeekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes he's just enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand rainy days

They meet more often now, always by accident.

Or so Mycroft would have Greg believe.

He picks rainy afternoons to prey on the Detective Inspector. He waits outside bookstores, on street corners, umbrella opened above his head. He watches the CCTV while he waits. 

When they come face to face, they forget to act surprised. Mycroft smiles a rare smile and tries to mask the happiness in his voice when he mutters "Gregory" in the pleased way he always does. Greg gives the taller man a sheepish grin and stands in silence, hair flattened by the rain.

Mycroft waits a beat, drinking the sight of beads of water on Greg's overcoat and eyelashes. Then he takes a small step forward, just enough to make sure the Detective Inspector is underneath the black umbrella. Just enough to keep him dry. Just enough to lace their hands together so no one can see.

Just enough.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

 

Fin


End file.
